Cupid
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: AU. I did a drawing and then decided to make a story to go along with it. Enjoy ;D


_**Cupid**_  
Ero-Chibi-Chan  
PG  
For the V-Day contest on the SasukexNejiFC on dA, and it's only two weeks late for the actual holiday… XP

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the forest. No one ever thought to look for him in here, so the quiet place had become a sort of sanctuary for him. However, the rustling nearby told him he was not alone.

His brows furrowed in confusion as to who his unexpected—and likely unwanted—company was and he moved towards the source of the noise. However, as he continued to get closer, the stranger stayed just out of his reach. He couldn't tell if they were doing it on purpose or not. And his curiosity was slowly growing more intense.

Finally, the movements stopped. Sasuke sped up slightly knowing the other person was so close. He anxiously pushed aside a tree branch, annoyed with himself that he was so curious.

He saw a brunette sitting on a low hanging tree branch a few feet away. What really caught his attention, though, were the pale wings protruding from the slender back. They had a purple tint to them and were resting behind him as if their owner was unaware of his presence.

He approached slowly, not wanting to startle the other person but wanting a closer look. He couldn't see anything other than his creamy arms, the wings and hair covering most of his back and the white fabric he was wearing covering his legs. He seemed to be reading something, but he couldn't tell, chocolate colored hair obstructing his view of the stranger's face and what he was holding.

He could tell, however, that this was a cupid. They were mysterious beings that one only saw if they were incredibly lucky, but they were the only winged humanoids in existence. Interactions with them were supposed to be imnpossible.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and his head turned to look straight at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked by the milky eyes staring sharply at him, although he did a good job of hiding it. At least now he knew this cupid was male. While the facial features were feminine, they still had enough masculinity that he could tell. Besides, the exposed, pale chest in front of him was most decidedly not female. They stayed in their silent staring contest for a while, the other male's wings poised as if he would fly off any minute.

"Who are you?"

The pale-eyed boy continued to look at him suspiciously.

When he saw that Sasuke wasn't attempting to inch closer, he answered, "Neji." The raven-haired male nodded and stayed back, not wanting to alarm him further. Neji remained tensed, not trusting the other male.

"Are you a cupid?"

Neji continued to glare at him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He didn't know why he answered. Something about that gaze just seemed to pierce through him. Pale eyes narrowed and his eyes flicked imperceptibly to the scroll in his hands.

"How old are you?" His voice had softened slightly, so little it was almost unnoticeable.

"I'm twelve," he answered confusedly and took a cautious step forward. Neji's eyes shot down to Sasuke's feet, his eyes growing cold again and his wings tensing further. He immediately stopped.

"What do you want?" he asked, voice frigid and hard. Sasuke figured honesty would be the best path in this situation.

"I'm curious," he said, carefully stepping forward again. He kept his pace slow so as not to frighten the bird-like male away. It was like approaching a cornered animal, and Sasuke knew he had to be careful. He was absolutely fascinated by this boy who brought love to so many.

"Just like a kitten."

Normally, Sasuke would have bristled at a comment like that, but there was a slightly strangled quality to his voice that made the Uchiha pause. It was understandable, he supposed. Cupids weren't supposed to be seen.

"Pretty much," he replied instead. He could feel himself getting more and more enraptured by the minute. "Does it ever get lonely?" he asked suddenly. Neji looked startled by the question.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He looked, in Sasuke's eyes, endearingly confused.

"You find love for other people. Do cupids ever find love for themselves?"

"Seeing others fall in love is all we need."

"Bullshit." The younger male stared intensely at Neji, knowing he was bluffing.

"What about you?" he replied immediately. He sounded slightly defensive, but it was tempered by curiosity. "You're surrounded by people willing to love you, and yet you're here, talking to a cupid."

"You're more interesting than they are." He got even closer, still slow, and continued to hold eye contact with those beautiful eyes. Now that he was closer, he could see the faintest hint of lavender in them like his wings. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

He received a sharp look in response, but he wasn't tensing further even though Sasuke was getting closer. He stopped again, waiting for Neji to get at least a little more comfortable with his presence.

"Would you like to try?"

Pale eyes widened and his feathers stood on end. His facial expression looked conflicted, as if he wanted to run but was berating himself for not facing Sasuke down.

"Just a taste," he said, admittedly curious about what Neji would taste like. Neji stared at him, before lowering his wings and forcing himself to look more relaxed. His father did always say his curiosity got the better of him far too often. His eyes were still suspicious and slightly guarded, but they had obvious curiosity in them now, as well. Sasuke took the relaxed posture as a silent consent and he slowly approached, looking up at the perched male in front of him.

"Just a taste," he muttered, hands reaching up to cradle the soft cheeks, thumbs rubbing the high cheekbones. He brought their faces closer gradually, giving Neji time to pull away and hoping he wouldn't.

Their lips met, and Sasuke couldn't believe how soft they were. Their lips molded together and Sasuke pulled the other male closer while moving one hand moving to the nape of his neck to keep Neji there. The long-haired boy let out a small sigh, enjoying the feel of the younger boy's lips on his and wanting more. When Sasuke's tongue prodded at his lips, he gladly granted him access, moaning softly. Sasuke took the opportunity to taste every inch and twined his tongue around Neji's, not battling for dominance but simply enjoying the sensations.

They reluctantly pulled back when the need for air became to great and caught their breath. Sasuke's onyx eyes were darting all over, taking in the older male's reaction. There was a light flush on his cheeks made all the more visible because of how pale his skin was and he was panting in the most alluring way.

Realization and a hint of panic seemed to overcome Neji's features and he nimbly leapt back, his wings extending and carrying him further than any human could have jumped.

"I have to go," he said before leaping into the air and disappearing in a flurry of feathers. Sasuke stared up through the opening Neji had flown through and clenched his fists in determination.

He would find him again. Any kind of relationship between a human and a cupid was supposed to be impossible, but he was stubborn.

"Run while you can, Neji, because next time, you won't get away."

The words reached Neji, Sasuke being one of his charges and he stopped in midair. He had never been so tempted by a human before; he had never been tempted by a human ever. He forced himself to keep flying, knowing it was forbidden for a cupid to even interact with a human. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling in his chest that he had left something important behind. He touched a hand to his till tingling lips.

'_Or someone_.'


End file.
